


Sometimes The Right Person Comes Along Twice in Your Life

by LittleMrsGrayEyes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Miscommunication, Ygraine Lives (Merlin), merlin doesn’t have magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsGrayEyes/pseuds/LittleMrsGrayEyes
Summary: Merlin is head creative director for his sector of Albion Inc.At the semi annual seminar he is shocked to see that his ex best friend and secret love of his life, Prince Arthur of Camelot, is the guest speaker. Through happenstance the two end up talking about what happened to their friendship. And feelings get revealed.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the incredible human, my best friend and soulmate Cydney! Love you babes and I appreciate you so so much!

It wasn’t like he’d gone into this situation thinking it would turn out this way. He didn’t wake up this morning, as he got ready for the boring seminar they do every 6 months, thinking he’d be daydreaming about His Pratliness as the speaker of said seminar. But as he walked into the auditorium building connected to their office building- everyone was abuzz with what he could only presume in his sleep-addled state was anxiousness about sitting through another 6 hour seminar. Later he’d realize differently. 

He walked up to the little coffee bar tucked into the corner of the entryway, desperately in need of caffeine. He smiled pleasantly- or well he tried to, but it probably came out as more of a grimace- at the cute little barista. She had beautiful dark hair pulled back in a high bun and the most endearing chocolate brown eyes. She blushed sweetly at him as he scanned the coffee menu. Did he want tea or coffee? How much caffeine did he need to get through the first three hours before they got their break and he could escape for more? A lot he decided. 

“Are you ready to order, sir?” She asked, her voice sweet with a slight lilt to it. “I sure am...” he looked at her name tag, “Freya. Can I please get a white chocolate mocha with two extra shots of espresso, please?” He said, yawning a bit towards the end of his order. Freya nodded knowingly, “May I get a name for the order? And it’ll be 5.00!” She told him brightly  
Merlin pulled out his wallet, it was his favorite gift from his mom last Christmas. She’d hand stitched and crocheted him a rainbow wallet, her way of showing she was still proud of him for coming out as gay and living his truth- and not being ashamed of it. He handed her a 10 dollar bill and instructed her to keep the change, telling her his name. 

“Thank you, Merlin. I also really like your wallet! Gay pride?” She said  
He nodded at her with a smile on his face. 

He moved down to the other end of the bar to await his order. He watched as Freya flitted around, a fey like quality in her movements. After a few moments she handed him his drink and offered him luck on staying awake during the seminar. 

After the doors opened to the seating and stage area, Merlin files in with the rest of his coworkers. His best friends Lance and Gwaine had saved him a seat in the middle section, about 5 rows back from the stage. Lance said it was close enough to see, but far enough away they wouldn’t have to risk getting called on by whoever the guest speaker would be. They worked for a prominent ad agency- Merlin in design as a creative director, Gwaine in sales (he was able to charm even the toughest clients) and Lance in HR- and every seminar the agency got a guest speaker to engage with the employees and give them a “fresh perspective”. It was usually a lesser- known client that flew in one of their staff to speak. It was never any more of their more famous clients because their bosses were pretty cheap for running a multimillion dollar company. This year wouldn’t be much different Merlin supposed. 

As usual one of the big bosses that everyone only saw at these sort of functions (unless you were in the ‘inner circle’) came out to begin the seminar. 

“Hello team members of Albion Inc! And welcome to our semi annual seminar. Today’s seminar will focus on our company’s image in the public eye, and how we as it’s team can uphold this image in our professional and personal lives. As you all know, I am your Chief Knowledge Officer, Tristan Maurader, and I hope you enjoy this seminar! First we will have o Chief Marketing Officer- and my beautiful wife- Isolde speak a few words before she introduces our guest speaker.” The older man left the stage and an elegant woman, with Amazonian beauty, honey blonde hair and piercing ice-blue eyes took his place.

Merlin has met Isolde once when one of his projects caught her attention. Merlin was the Creative director after all and his design for a company specializing in fantasy and magic props for movies and such had been highly revered by Isolde. Beside him, Lance budges his left arm smiling at him as if he knew Merlin was remembering this. Merlin often felt that Lance could read his mind so he wouldn’t put it passed him. Gwaine was to his right and was checking his phone. Merlin figured he was seeing if any of his “friends” were free for a hook up during their break. Some would say that Gwaine was a player. Gwaine would say he’s charismatic. Merlin knew, though, that he always made sure the people he slept with all knew he wasn’t looking for commitment or monogamy. They were all fine with that. Merlin could imagine that anyone would be happy with even just a little piece of Gwaine. He was roguishly handsome with a devastating smirk, thick wavy shoulder length hair and a smattering of facial hair to form a goatee. Gwaine was fit- muscular but not like a body builder, more like someone who gained muscles from countless bar fights and back alley scuffles. 

Merlin must have been lost in his thoughts longer than he realized because he glanced up momentarily and saw Isolde was leaving the stage. She must have introduced the guest speaker because everyone was clapping. He half heartedly clapped as well. He looked over at Lance who’s eyes seemed larger than normal, like he was anxious and glanced nervously over to Merlin. Merlin looked at his friend, silently asking him what? But Lance didn’t answer. The lights dimmed and a song Merlin didn’t recognize began to play. 

He rolled his eyes. He absolutely hated these seminars. He’d rather be at his desk in his office working on his newest project. These things were always boring and the guest speakers were never any better. And with having only slept about 3 hours last night after listening to his buddy Will, from back in his hometown, go on and on about his newest girlfriend- Merlin wasn’t in the mood to feign interest. So he let himself slip into his imagination- a trick that he’d king since perfected to check out of situations he wasn’t comfortable in. He imagines being home with his mom, baking pie and making a pot of chicken soup. Then his mind drifted to a memory of a castle. A red cape and a gleaming circlet. Sketchbooks spread out on a stone floor and charcoal pencils littering the area. A soft smile sends a painful jolt to Merlin’s heart and he blinks back into focus. The deep timber of the speaker sounds oddly familiar. His eyes focus to the stage and he noticed a halo of blonde hair. A white button down shirt and a red tie. A circlet sits atop the man’s head, and his slacks are a perfect fit for his body. Merlin’s breath catches in his throat. 

Merlin must be more tired than he thought. Otherwise he’d had more caffeine than he should have because there was no way in hell that his ex best friend and secret love of his life, Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, next in line to the throne, was actually standing on stage at his seminar. It simply wasn’t possible. As if his head and heart finally caught on to what he was seeing his heart started pounding and his head started spinning. Lance must have noticed his distress and put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. However, all this manages to do was make Merlin Yelp rather loudly and jump slightly out of his seat. He covered his face with his hands as the heat of embarrassment crept onto his cheeks. He could feel eyes on him for a moment. When the speaker cleared his throat to once again get all eyes on him, Merlin chances a look through his fingers. What he saw made him softly whimper- which he would never admit to later- that made Gwaine give a confused look and tilted his head at him. Lance knowingly patted his knee to ground him. Prince Prat, His Royal Pratliness, Arthur Pendragon really was the guest speaker and he’s witnessed Merlin’s humiliating moment. He knew Merlin was there. Even worse, as Merlin pointedly kept his eyes on the projector screen to the left of the stage, he could feel Arthur’s beautiful sky blue eyes watching him, seemingly looking tight into Merlin’s soul, just like he always used to. 

For a moment Merlin allowed his mind to drift into remembering the good times. They’d been roommates, best friends. They did so much together. He can remember Arthur laying on his bed facing the ceiling, legs up on the headboard and listening to music while he tossed a ball into the air and caught it repeatedly. Merlin would sit cross legged on the floor in Arthur’s room with his sketch pads all across the floor and he would sketch random things. He actually had one whole sketch pad dedicated to drawings of Arthur, but he kept that one private. Arthur had seen it once, but thankfully he never mentioned it. He had one sketchbook filled with color pencil shading, another with pastels and oil crayons. His favorite was his charcoal sketch pad. Back then they were both at University. Merlin studied art and design while Arthur studied business and communications. 

When they weren’t in their dorm, they were hanging out with friends or going to see movies together. They’d share takeout, finish each other’s sentences, and Arthur would try to teach Merlin some sort of athletic skill. Though he never could quite manage it. Merlin tried to teach Arthur some cooking skills, but that never seemed to work well either. But nevertheless they always had fun together. They rarely fought, and they had this comfortable ease about them. Merlin had fallen in love with him the moment he’d met him, even if he knew that Arthur could be an arse. It was the far more kind and endearing parts of Arthur that not everyone go to see that Merlin truly loved. Alas, his best friend was straight, so Merlin never mentioned it. He’d been quietly resigned to never admit his feelings so that he wouldn’t risk losing Arthur’s friendship. Then everything had changed...

After Arthur finished speaking it was time for an hour break for everyone to use the restrooms, freshen up and grab a bite to eat before returning to the auditorium seating and stage area for the final 3 hours of the seminar. Usually Albion Inc. had a local pub or restaurant cater and then everyone are in two of the large meeting room spaces. This time was no different. They walked into the meeting area to find tables and chairs set up. Along the furthest left wall, food was set up buffet style. Merlin could see burgers, fish, chips, wraps l, salad and desserts spread out and wondered who catered this time. 

He didn’t hVe to wonder king as a stunning woman with dark skin, beautiful curls and a warm smile came into view. “Gwen!” Merlin said excitedly, causing the young woman to turn the smile on him, “Hi Merlin! Gwaine!” She said acknowledging them each with a hug. Then she turned her head to her husband to receive a chaste yet loving kiss. Lance squeezed her hand in acknowledgment, “How come you didn’t tell me they hired you to cater?” He asked her. She smiled cheerfully for a moment. “Can’t a wife surprise her husband?” She said with a hint of a teasing tone. Lance shook his head fondly and squeezed her hand again, “She most certainly can. And what a lovely surprise it is!”

As the friends stood to the side speaking to Gwen. People began to get in line for food and a small crowd was forming at the right entrance. They tried to figure out what the commotion was when the crows parted to let Prince Arthur pass. Everyone moves aside to let the prince get food first. 

He walked to the beginnings of the buffet where Merlin and the others were. Merlin tried hiding behind Lance, even if he was a few inches taller than the man. Arthur stood in front of the couple and extended his hand, “Hello! You must be the caterer. Your food smells magnificent,” he began and then noticed Lance to Gwen’s left, “Oh! Lance! How nice to see you. Is this the lovely woman you used to gush to us about?”  
Lance blush slightly and shook Arthur’s hand, “Hello my Lord, yes this is Gwen, we’re married now,” he replied, stepping forward a step to reach Arthur’s hand. This left Merlin far more visible than he would have liked. 

From beside them Gwaine was getting annoyed with being ignored so he softly cleared his throat. “Oh! And this is my coworker and good friend Gwaine. He works in sales here at Albion,” Lance said. Gwaine gave a small bow, “It is a pleasure to be in your presence, Highness.” Arthur did his best not to smirk at Gwaine’s theatrics, though Merlin could see it flicker across his face for a brief moment. No one else would have noticed except Merlin who’s always been able to read Arthur’s expressions- or at least so he thought. But that was a distant somewhat painful time in the past. 

Arthur nodded, “The pleasure is mine Gwaine. Any friend of Lance is a friend of mine. And who might this...oh,” he began, lifting his gaze to see who stood hiding behind Lance. When his eyes took in Merlin he froze and his face hardened into something unreadable. Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, “It’s you. Should have figured I’d end up seeing you here. Hello, Idiot,” he said, his voice even and void of emotion. Merlin could see the vein in Lances neck throb as his heart rate quickened, no doubt from anxiety. He was probably worried Merlin would make a scene. Contrary to Arthur’s beliefs Merlin was in fact not an idiot. In his peripheral vision Merlin could see the confusion and interest on Gwaine’s face at their interaction. 

“A warm hello to you as well your Royal Pratliness,” Merlin bit out, trying to portray his dislike for the man without too much venom, as to not make a scene. That would negatively affect his job and would cause Lance to have an aneurism on the spot. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin and made a low growl-like noise in the back of his throat for a moment before straightening to his full height and turning back to Gwen with a smile. “Well Mrs. DuLac I am famished and your food looks Devine. I think I’ll get myself a plate and head backstage for some privacy’s thank you for allowing me first picks,” he said then grabbed Gwens hand to brush his lips softly against her knuckles in a sign of respect. 

Merlin swears he tried really hard to keep his mouth shut. He tried his best to keep his distaste for Arthur close to his vest, but alas, something had to sneak out. An immature desire for the last word or a desperate attempt to have Arthur’s attention back on him even if for just a moment, he wasn’t sure, but he heard himself mutter, “Wow. It seems he does have manners after all,” before he could help himself. It was quiet enough that he pleaded with the triple goddesses that Arthur hadn’t heard him, but then Arthur turned his cold stare in Merlin, a nerve ticking in his beautifully sculpted god-like jaw. Lance shot a glare at Merlin as Arthur spoke directly to him again, “And it seems in face you truly are an idiot, Merlin.” Then the prince turned in his heel and began giving himself a plate quietly, then disappearing back into the hall in the direction of the stage.

Merlin stood dumbfounded for a minute. He forgot how brilliant it was when Arthur said his name like that. How it made his heart skip a beat. Then Gwaine’s voice startled him back from his thoughts, “What the fuck was all that about?” he demands. Gwen also looks confused, just not as much as Gwaine. They move to a designated table where Gwen had already fixed plates for them. 

Lance held a chair out for his wife then sat next to her across from Gwaine. Merlin sat across from Gwen as Lance sighed, “I met Prince Arthur when I became friends with Merlin. Merlin and I were both scholarship students at University. The prince was going there to get more first hand experience with his people. The kind also insisted he take business and communication classes to prepare for his eventual assent to the throne. Queen Ygraine insisted that her son live on campus during his stay, and that he should have a roommate as to keep the prince grounded and humbled...” he explains, “Fat load of food that did,” Merlin mumbles. Lance gives him a pointed look before continuing, “At first the King refused but eventually relented to his wife on the condition that his room as he someone quiet and that said person signed a confidentiality agreement to extend the duration of the time they shared a dorm. They also would have to be the prince’s roommate all 4 years. When I met Merlin in one of our computer science classes we became friends quickly and then decided to be lab partners. We couldn’t study in my dorms as my roommate Cenred usually had friends or girlfriends over. The first few times I met with Merlin T his dorm I didn’t meet his roommate. That was until the fourth time there that I met him. The rest Merlin sill have to explain,” he finished. 

Both Gwaine and Gwen turned to face Merlin with expectant looks. Merlin finished his last bite of his chicken Caesar wrap, sipped his orange crush, and then sighed a bit. “I guess I should start at the beginning for you to understand,” Merlin began, his left hand massaging his temple lightly with his long slender fingers. 

“So, because I was a scholarship student, I got to go to campus early to get adjusted, settle financial aid and all that. On my second day I was leaving from meeting my adviser heading to the dean’s office to clear some paperwork I needed to fill out. As I walked into the hall leading into the dean’s office, this tall, handsome, muscular redhead walked out and nearly plowed into me. He stopped just in time and caught me before I fell on my arse,” he said, “what a nice arse it is too!,” Gwaine interjected with a playful wink. Merlin rolled his eyes and continued, “Anyway, so this really fit guy in a white button up and black jeans literally runs into me. I stared at him completely mesmerized. His hair was in a top bun and he had this quiet charm about him. He profusely apologized and I told him it wasn’t a problem. He looked me up and down and the side of his mouth quirked up. I guess he noticed my Gay Pride lanyard hanging from my pocket because he asked if he could take me to coffee to make up for it. I told him yes and we exchanged numbers. His name was Leon. The rest of the non scholarship students were due the next day so we met at the coffee shop on campus the next morning. It was great and he was really nice. We both kind of realized though that our relationship never would be more than platonic, but it was fine. Leon was amazing and such a gentleman. He offered to walk me back to my dorms. As we left the shop though, we were greeted by a group of guys. They automatically looked like the preppy popular jocks from back in high school. I tried to talk around them, but the guy who oozed “alpha male- leader of the pack” energy stepped past me and hit me square in the chest with his shoulder. He barked at me to ‘watch it’ and when he acknowledged me fully he also noticed Leon and recognition flicked in his eyes. He looked me up and down like Leok had but apparently had the opposite reaction because he laughed and asked Leon if he was with the ‘lanky elven twink’ but the way he said it sounded super offensive. So I took offense and told the guy he didn’t need to be such an arse to a stranger. The guys with him chuckled a bit and Leon looked like he was over it already. He glared at the guy and then turned to me then back at the guy making introductions. ‘This is my new friend Merlin. Merlin, this is my friend, and uh.. boss I guess, Prince Arthur of Camelot’ he’d said,’ Merlin finished take a swig of soda and chanced a look at his friends. Their eyes were the size of saucers. He chuckled to himself.

“Oh that’s not even the worst part,” Merlin began again, “guess who turned out to be my roommate? None other than the Royal arse himself.” He laughed to let Gwen and Gwaine process this information. Lance had already known everything, including the end result, which is why he’s been such a nervous wreck when he realizes who their guest speaker was. Lance had been the one to hold Nerlin as he sobbed after the friendship with Arthur ended. Lance was the only person who knew how in love Merlin was with Arthur, too. He’d seen them together and would have bet his entire life savings that Merlin’s pining had been mutual. If he were a betting man. He could guarantee that what truly went wrong between Arthur and Merlin boiled down to one person... King Uther Pendragon.

Gwen finally was the one to break the silence, “What happened then? You guys seemed to practically despise one another just now.”

Merlin’s face sort of sunk. He tried to keep it neutral but Merlin never really had much of a poker face. “Well, we got really close. We became best friends and were practically inseparable. You can ask Lance, if we weren’t in classes you’d hardly find one of us without the other. We were food for each other. Our summer before final year, he changed though. That summer he went home to the castle. He wouldn’t answer my calls or texts and I felt like an estranged lover. I didn’t like it. When he would actually answer me he was short with me. When he came back for final year, a week into classes, he moved out. I came back to the dorm one afternoon and he was just gone. I freaked out and text him asking where he was. He told me to meet him at the coffee shop. We met out back so that way he had some privacy, and he told me that I was too clingy of a friend. That I was too far beneath him and when I tried to ask what had gotten into him, called him a pray for acting dumb- he called me an idiot and told me that my opinion didn’t matter. I started yelling... I honestly don’t remember what I said. Pretty sure I called him an arse. Then.. then he grabbed me by my upper arm and slammed me into the wall of the shop. He had the decency to at least look guilty and ashamed as he let me go. Lance was there as I fell apart but eventually I switched to online classes and moved in with my Uncle Gaius to finish term,” he finished.

Lance, Gwen and GwIne just stared at him. Lance had never heard the part about Arthur getting physical. He had seen the bruises but Merlin had chalked it up to clumsiness. It wasn’t hard to believe of Merlin since he was usually very clumsy. It was Gwaine this time who broke the silence, his hand on Merlin’s neck affectionately as he said, “I’m so sorry Merls. He may be a prince, but he’s a right royal dumb arse for treating you that way. You’re too good of a person.” 

The others nodded in agreement. Lance had become friends with Bedivere and Leon, who were security for the prince. He jokingly called them Arthur’s knights. A few years back Lance had gone to a pub they liked to frequent back then called the Rising Sun to catch up with the guys. Arthur had been there and heard Lance mentioning to everyone about his new girlfriend Gwen. Leon had asked about Merlin and the other knights agreed, wanting to know how ‘the handsome elven boy’ was doing. Lance noticed Arthur pretending not to listen as he had told them that they’d both gotten jobs with Albion and had made a new friend named Gwaine who also worked with them. Leon had jokingly asked if this Gwaine was competition for Merlin’s affections after hearing Lance describe him. He’d laughed and told him hardly. Which is why this new information was so baffling. The prince he knew was hot headed and stubborn , sure. He could even be arrogant, but he would never purposely hurt someone he cared about. Most especially not Merlin. He even used to do everything in his power to keep Merlin safe, even if Lance knew Merlin didn’t need protecting. 

Suddenly a voice came over the loud speaker, signaling that they had 15 minutes left of break. The group decided to head back early to get good seats. Prince Arthur would speak for another hour, then his half sister, Lady Morgana m, would speak. Then they’d hand out prizes, so they wanted to claim good spots. Gwen was allowed to join them for the last half. 

As the friends found their seats they noticed a human wall blocking someone or something off in the front row. Immediately Lance and Merlin knew the someone must be the prince, because one of the bodies from the human wall turned to face in their direction. When he saw them his eyes lit up. He tapped the shoulder of another guy and whispered something. The guy nodded and then Leon tapped another shoulder that turned out to be Bedevier. The two guys walked over to their group. Leon spoke first, “Merlin my love! And Lance! You two are a sight for sore eyes,” he said, reaching out to hug Merlin and kiss his cheek. He shook Lance’s hand. From the corner of his eye Merlin saw Gwen glance at Leon and think wink back at him. The roller man rolled his eyes and greeted their other friend, “Beddy! It’s so good to see you.”  
Bedevier smiled and clasped his shoulder, “The feeling is mutual, little falcon!”

Lance greeted both men and then introduced Gwen and Gwaine. They stood together catching up- the most surprising thing to Merlin being Leon telling them that he was dating Lady Morgana!- and before long Beddy was checking his watch and signaling Leon that it was time to go. They made plans to all meet at the Rising Sun after the seminar. 

While Arthur was on stage, Merlin snuck out to get another mocha. He’d need it if he was going out with his friends. He invited Freya to join them and she agreed, then Merlin returned to his seat just as Morgana came on stage. She spotted him and smiled. After that the seminar wasn’t so bad. 

They’d agreed to meet at the pub for 7 so that everyone had time to go home, shower, and change before heading back to meet with everyone. Merlin was grateful. He wanted to dress and feel comfortable, maybe he’d find a nice guy out at the pub. Plus he always felt better when he got to dress up to go to a pub or dance club instead of his usual attire for work, and after seeing Arthur today he definitely needed to feel good about himself. 

He rummaged through his closet to see what he had clean to wear. It took a while but he finally decided on the ripped black skinny jeans that Gwaine had helped him pick out a month ago. They had black sequins placed on top of some of the rips, and they hugged Merlin’s curves in all the right places. He felt sexy in them. Next he picked out a shirt he’d bought a couple months ago but hadn’t had the courage to wear yet. It was a royal blue, mesh button down with lace flowers sewn in. He decided his burgundy Chelsea boots would tie his look together. Before he walked out of his townhouse he made sure to spritz his favorite cologne on his pulse points. It made him smell woodsy with hints of pine and fern. It was refreshing and not overpowering. Then he text Lance that he was on his way. 

15 minutes later Merlin finally found a parking spot- this side of town was always busy on Friday nights- and headed toward the pub. As soon as he walked in Merlin was immersed in the sounds of the pub. Bartenders taking orders, people chatting, music bumping on the dance floor at the upper level and the sound of pots and dishes being moved coming from the small kitchen behind the bar. It was easy to spot his friends though. Leon was tall and Gwaine always stuck out in a crowd. As he got closer Gwaine noticed him first. He looked him up and down then let out a low wolf whistle and licked his lips, “Damn Merls! If I didn’t already know you were way out of my league I’d do so many dirty things to you... you’re like sex on legs,” he said, winking at his friend.

Merlin chuckled as Gwaine’s comment seemed to draw the attention of the rest of their group. Lance laughed and Gwen wiggled her eyes rows suggestively at him. Beddy shook his head at all of them. Leon had a small blush on his face, but before Merlin could tease him about it like old times they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. 

Merlin spun around and behind him was a man in white washed jeans, a tight black shirt, leather jacket and a black fedora with a crimson red brim. A woman stood next to him with dark hair in a loose bun, wearing a deep green suede body con dress with long sleeves that exposed her shoulders. While anyone outside their group wouldn’t look twice at the pair, Merlin immediately knew it was Arthur and Morgana. The woman made a high pitch noise and flung herself at Merlin, “oh Merlin! My little minx, I’ve missed you so much!,” she says excitedly, kissing his cheek before moving to stand by Leon and holding her boyfriend’s hand. 

Merlin chuckles again, “I’ve missed you too ‘Gana. And you look positively stunning. I see you still have those earrings I bought you for Christmas years ago. They look lovely on you,” he said as Morgana touched the elegant emerald and pearl earrings he had bought her. He’d gone on a trip to a gem mine and had found the emeralds and got the pearls from some clams his uncle had caught. He’d had a jeweler turn them into earrings for Morgana. She was one of the people that knew Merlin better than he knew himself and had encouraged him to go after his dreams. She’d helped him so much when his father had died. It was the least he could do. 

Then Merlin’s hairs stood at attention as Arthur moved closer to him. Everyone else has resumed their conversations, leaving Merlin and Arthur standing together. Arthur awkwardly cleared his throat, “Uh.. you um, you look nice,” he whispers only loud enough for Merlin’s ears. Before Merlin can respond; however, his name is called from the entrance by a feminine voice. He looks over his shoulder to see Frey waving at him. She’s I. A lovely red maxi dress with her hair flowing down her shoulders. He steps away from Arthur to greet her with a one arm hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushes slightly as Merlin grabs her hand to lead her to the group. They’re all sitting at a large booth now so a waitress can take their orders. He feels more than sees Arthur’s eyes follow him as they approach.

“Hey, everyone!,” Merlin starts as his friends give him their attention, “This is my friend Freya. She’s a barista at the Albion coffee bar.” He turns to a Freya as everyone offers some form of greeting, “Freya this is my best friend Lance (Merlin detects something flash in Arthur’s eyes at this but it’s gone before he can place it.) and his lovely wife and my good friend, Gwen. You’ve met Gwaine , the incorrigible flirt (this earns a soft giggle from Freya and a “hey!” Of feigned offense from Gwaine). Then there’s Beddy and Leon. Next to Leon is his gorgeous girlfriend Morgan and beside her is her brother Artie, but you can just call him Prat,” Merlin says with a smile. Arthur gives him a pointed look as Freya sits between Merlin and Gwen, leaving Merlin to sit next to Arthur. He isn’t very pleased with this turn of events but he ducks it up- best not to cause a scene in front of Freya. 

Long ago the group had decided on aliases to call the Royal siblings out in public as to not raise suspicion or lure paparazzi to them. Merlin’s glad he remembered them so readily after 4 years apart. 

For a while everyone chatted, jumping from topic to topic while drinking their alcoholic beverages and munching on food from the kitchen. Then S&M by Rhianna started playing on the dance floor so Beddy, Morgana, Leon and Gwaine decided it was time for them to head to the upper level. Beddy asked Freya to go dance with him and she happily obliged. Merlin could see a spark between them forming already. Gwaine tried convincing Gwen and Lance to join them, knowing Merlin was staying behind to finish his drink before heading up. But Lance insisted on waiting in the lower level because Gwen’s brother Elyan and his friend Percy were on their way. Gwaine finally succeeded and made them promise to join them when the guys arrived. Arthur headed towards the bathroom. Merlin got the feeling Arthur didn’t want to be alone with him, which was fine by him.

As Merlin finished his drink Elyan and Percy arrived. Elyan was a handsome guy, darker than Gwen and a bit on the shorter side, but still quite fit. Percy was the opposite in every way. He looked like a mountain- and trust him you’d want to climb that mountain. He was tall, very muscular and had these gorgeous sculpted arms that were being shown off in the sleeveless V-neck tee he wore. He was like a marble Greek god statue with his light brown hair and piercing eyes. 

Elyan greeted his sister and brother in law, then Merlin as Percy did the same. They climbed the stairs to the upper level to meet with the rest of the group. Apparently Lance had run into Arthur to let him know where they were going. As they ascended the stairs Merlin could see Beddy and Gwaine dancing with Frey. ‘Gana was dancing with her back to Leon’s front, arms up wrapping around his neck. You could practically feel the electricity surging between them. 

You could tell the exact moment that Gwaine noticed Percy across the dance floor. He sauntered up to him and whispered something to him. Whatever it was, Percy nodded with a smirk and allowed Gwaine to lead him to the dance floor. Merlin laughed as Gwaine winked at him over his shoulder. He watched at his friends paired up to dance with each other, except Elyan who asked a girl Merlin recognized from work to dance. He thought her name was Mary? Or Millicent? No... something with an M. Mia? Wait he remembered.. Mithian! She’s a beautiful young woman who was quiet but kind. 

Merlin swayed in a corner, content to watch his friends and let the music wash over him. About 5 or 10 minutes had passed when suddenly a warm hand grabbed Merlin’s waist, startling him. Merlin swirled around to see a man with short brown hair, a mustache and short beard behind him. The man smelled of cheap cologne and it’s overpowering. He’s wearing a deep v neck shirt that looks like fake silk and Merlin notices a tattoo on the man’s neck. It’s a three headed snake. All these things add up up to trouble, Merlin thinks. The man puts his other hand on Merlin’s waist, apparently taking his bewildered face as encouragement, “Hey hot stuff,” he puffs in Merlin’s ears. Merlin notes his breath reeks of whiskey, he’s gotta be drunk. “My name’s Val. What’s yours sweet thing,” the man asks. 

Merlin shivers as a wave of panic runs down his spine. He recognizes that this man is drunk, definitely bigger than Merlin and he knows that he’s definitely in trouble now. The man, Val, takes Merlin’s shiver as a sign to keep going. He moves his sweaty hand to the swell of Merlin’s arse and squeezes. Merlin squeaks out a “stop!” and jumps back, hoping to dislodge Val’s hand. He can tell his friends aren’t paying any attention as they’re all wrapped up in the music and each other. Panic washes over Merlin even more. Val comply moves forward, attempting to cage Merlin against the wall, one hand still clutching his arse cheek. Merlin let’s out a panicked hell and again yells at the man to stop. This time he adds a please. He silently begs for someone to see and help him. 

“Aw, honey. Don’t be like that. You look so fragile and sexy. I could make you feel so good...” Val says, pressing closer to Merlin’s ear. Merlin thinks Val’s tattoo is appropriate- he definitely is a disgusting snake. Before Merlin can yell for help again, a large hand grabs Val’s shoulder and yanks him backwards off of Merlin. 

Merlin is flooded with relief as Val shouts, “Hey! Who do you think you are?!” After he blinks Merlin realizes that it’s Arthur who saved him.  
“What do you think you’re doing? The man said to stop,” Arthur barks. An offended expression crosses Val’s face, “The Twink is a fuckin tease! He was askin for it!” he shouts.  
Arthur yells back at Val that his comment is offensive and rapey. And that Merlin is NOT a twink. Before Val can say anything more 2 bouncers grab Val and lead him out the club, telling him that if they see him again they’ll be calling the authorities. 

Meanwhile, Merlin is still relatively paralyzed against the wall. He’s terrified and his heart is pounding after nearly being taken advantage of. He’s shaking like a leaf and expects that Arthur will just walk away and leave him there, just like last time. Yet Arthur surprises Merlin by pulling him to his chest and holding him tightly in his arms. He soothingly cards his fingers through Merlin’s wavy raven locks. As much as Merlin’s brain wants to protest and get away, his heart wins over. Arthur had always been able to calm him down from his panic attacks. So he allows Arthur to soothe him, breathing in Arthur’s unique scent... sweat, leather, and a manly musk unique only to the prince. At some point he must have started crying because Arthur pulls away placing his hands on either side of Merlin!/ face and gently wipes his tears away. 

When he’s finally calmed down enough, he moves Arthur’s hands from his face, “Why are you being nice to me?,” he questions. Arthur’s eyes dilate for a short second before they look deeply saddened. He takes a deep breath, “I couldn’t bare to see you hurt or upset,” he begins. He hesitates, an apology and confession both at the tip of his tongue. Which first? He thinks. Apology he decides. 

“Merlin, I am so very sorry for all the terrible things I did and said. I was scared of opening up and I’m sorry for letting you doubt my friendship and question my kindness. Most importantly I’m sorry for letting others loud my judgement and get in the way of our friendship. I shouldn’t have let others make decisions for me, especially not in regards to you,” he finishes. He prays Merlin sees and hears his sincerity.

Merlin looked puzzled, “What do you mean by let others cloud your judgement and get in the way? Or make decisions for you?” he asks. Arthur sighs, running a hand through his hair- his hat had come off during the incident with Val. With his other hand arthur reached out to intertwine his fingers with Merlin’s. To his surprise and delight Merlin didn’t pull away. “We have a lot to talk about or rather I have a lot that I need to tell you. Would you want to go somewhere a bit more quiet so I can explain?,” he asks nervously. Merlin considers for a minute. One one hand he doesn’t want to get his heart crushed again. On the other, it had been 4 years and he deserves answers. Arthur seemed sincere, and more like his best friend again. Finally decided, Merlin nods his consent, saying that he just needed to let Lance know he was leaving so that he nor Gwen would worry when they couldn’t find him later. 

Arthur nodded and went to settle their tabs then waited for Merlin near the front doors. He was anxious and he wouldn’t deny that the butterflies that Merlin always seemed to put in his stomach were back in full force. His smile made Arthur’s heart stutter, even if it wasn’t directed at him. He also had no hopes of denying the way Merlin’s sinful body made his skin feel hot and all his blood rush to his cock. All lithe muscles and voluptuous arse. Especially tonight, God. The way his jeans hugged him, he had no doubt that they were so tight that it would show the exact imprint of his cock if he got even remotely hard. Oh and the way his lean muscles rippled under that see-through shirt leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Arthur desperately wanted to take those dusty pink nipples in his mouth and... Arthur shook his head. He couldn’t afford to get into his fantasies right now. He needed to be serious and present for this conversation. He could save the image of Merlin writhing beneath him and coming undone just from Arthur’s mouth on his nipples for his wanna session later. It wouldn’t be the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. 

Merlin must have talked to Lance because he was heading down the stairs towards him. Arthur took in two deep breaths and focused when they got outside and faced the cool sir Arthur hesitated, “Uh... we could go.. to uh..” he muttered nervously. Merlin squeezed his hand- Arthur wasn’t even sure when Merlin had grabbed his hand- and the weight felt natural. “We can go to my place,” Merlin suggested, “ it’s closest and I live alone. It should be fairly quiet.” Arthur agreed and let Merlin lead the way.


	2. The Explanation That Changed Everything

After a ten minute drive back to Merlin’s place, they were entering the dark blue townhouse in a pregnant silence. Merlin places his keys on the entry table by the door and let Arthur pass through to his living room. As he passed Merlin stopped to find his flurry white Maine coon, Aithusa, stretched out in one of he steps to his left. He scratched under her chin and she nuzzled his hand. When he turned to join Arthur in the living room he could hear little paws padding behind him. 

He found Arthur in his living room looking at his bookshelves, the sketchbooks that took up a few of the shelves and the pictures on the walls. Most of them with Lance and Gwen. A few with his mom and Uncle Gaius. There were photos at the last comic con he’d been to- one of him in the TARDIS, one of him in his custom Spider-Man suit and one he cherished with Stan Lee. Tucked in the corner though, where Arthur’s gaze was currently glued, was a frame with a picture of her and Arthur. It was from one of Merlin’s birthday parties. They’d fine to a paint ball field- the photo was or them smiling, covered in paint splatters. Tucked into the frame was a filmstrip of them together after found to see the newest Hobbit film that year. It was the second in the trilogy and both boys really enjoyed Lord of the Rings. Arthur had worn a disguise, but carried his circlet in his backpack just in case. So when they’d gone to the filmstrip machine, Arthur had put it on as an inside joke. 

Merlin cleared his throat and Arthur turned around, startled and slightly blushing. He put his hand to the back of his neck in an awkward gesture. Merlin broke the silence, “Would you like some tea? I have chamomile, lavender honey, oolong, ginger lemon, and a honey vanilla.”

Arthur smiled, “I’d love some lavender honey with chamomile, please.” Arthur remembered that Merlin preferred loose tea so he could create his own blends. Ever the artist. He hoped the tea would calm his nerves. 

He followed Merlin into the kitchen and sat down at the cozy table and chairs in the corner while Merlin prepared the kettle. Then Merlin came to sit across from him. 

“At the risk of seeming impatient and blunt, do you think you can tell me what you meant at the pub,” Merlin asked, a hint of trepidation in his voice. The corner of Arthur’s mouth curled into a small smile for a minute before he took a deep breath and put his palms on the table in a few bile attempt to ground himself. 

“You always were straight to the point weren’t you Merlin?.” Arthur chuckled, “Very well then, you do deserve the truth after so long, just... please no matter what I say, please don’t interrupt until I finish, otherwise I’ll chicken out...” he waited for Merlin to nod. He wasn’t one to typically show weakness but this was Merlin. HIS Merlin. The Merlin that called him out on his crap and had been there to support him on his bad days. Merlin nodded slowly.

“Okay so uh.. the last summer of Uni, you know I went home for the first time in years. Of course , my father took this as an opportunity to try and marry me off. My mother was furious and while normally my father listens to her, he put his foot down. The first princess he introduces me to seemed relatively normal and tolerable. Then came Vivian and Sophia. Finally, with Morgana’s help, I told them both, my mother and father, that I’m bisexual and that I wanted to marry for love. My mother was thrilled; however, my father was furious. As crown prince I’m supposed to marry to help better the kingdom. My father questioned wether our people would be accepting of my sexuality... if they’d ever welcome another man as my consort. Finally my mother reminded him that ours is a generation of acceptance and that it would probably put many of our people more at ease and more reception to our reign. But father refuses that I should marry for love, lest the person I love be of nobility. It crushed me...” Arthur was saying all this in a hurried manner, as if he couldn’t get the story out fast enough. 

Merlin raised a hand to signal Arthur to pause his story as the kettle whistles. He got up to make the tea, but also used it to sort out his thoughts on everything he’d been told. It felt like a bomb had been dropped on him. “Arthur is bisexual? Arthur likes men?! But that means... no. Don’t go there Merlin. Arthur can like men and not like you. It hurts, but it’s better than clinging to false hope. Is that why Arthur left years ago? Had he found out Merlin was in love with him and was so disgusted he’d removed himself from my life?” Merlin thought to himself. 

Finally Merlin had the kettle,cream, honey and tea ( in their strainers) placed on the table. He sat and signaled for Arthur to continue as he poured the hot water over their tea strainers. 

“So once that argument with my father was over, I’d gone to my mother to convince her to talk sense into him. I told her that I was in love with someone not of noble blood,” Arthur began. Merlin had to bite his cheek to keep the tears stinging in the corners of his eyes from slipping down his face. Arthur was in love. Had this person taken his best friend, the love of his life away from him? He wondered. 

“Mother was delighted for me. She agreed to speak to him for me. That unfortunately did not go well. My father, to outsiders, must have seemed like a child throwing a tantrum, the way that he raged. He said under no circumstances was i allowed to marry someone not of noble birth. He was working on formally updating the law of same-sex relationships in the Royal household. He refused to have his son sullied by some ‘pathetic excuse of a peasant- a waste of space who hadn’t enough regality in their blood’. We fought on it for probably 3 days before he threatened me. He would denounce my crown and cut me off if I tried to disobey him. The money I didn’t care about... it was the horrible thought I wouldn’t be able to rule-to make changes toward the greater good. I wouldn’t be able to make a difference,” Arthur was saying. 

This was one of the many reasons Merlin loved Arthur. He has a huge heart and a desire for true peace. 

“My father was afraid being around ‘peasants’ wasn’t a good idea. In his mind if I’d fallen for one I’d do so with another and I was meant to peruse lords, ladies, and dukes children. He forced me to leave Uni and finish my studies at home. About a year ago my mom convinced him to let me come back to observe. I was wrecked... I was losing my friends.. my life... you,” he said this last part in a whisper that almost slipped away from him, but he got it... and it made him melt just a smidge. 

“That day j asked you to meet me, I was forced to push you away. To drop any friends other than Leon, Bedivere and the rest of my guards, not that father was happy having me be friends with them, but he knew he couldn’t completely isolate me,” Arthur was saying. Then tears began to sting at the corners of his eyes and he took a few deep breaths before continuing, “Merlin...leaving you, pushing you away... it was the absolute hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I completely lost it when I’d pushed you against the wall... I was falling apart, I was angry with my father and I was trying to make a clean break. I know you would have tried to fight me in it had I told you... I knew if you’d asked I would have stayed. And that you’d blame yourself and I couldn’t have that happen. You mean too much to me.” 

Arthur took another steadying breath and signaled to Merlin that he was through. Merlin drew in a deep breath of his own and cocked his head in thought. He noticed that Arthur was dithering a lot in a nervous way but it was a lot to process. He wanted to ask Arthur who he’s in love with. He had an inkling but didn’t want to get his hopes up. He wanted to ask why he hadn’t had Leon or Morgana tell him. Unfortunately that was not the first question to come stumbling out of his mouth, because he maybe is an idiot. “Wait... so you like men?” He asked intelligently.

Arthur gave a slight chuckle and shook his head, “Of course that’s the first thing you’d ask me, but yes. I do.” Merlin blushed slightly, “And you can’t marry someone too far below your station? That’s why your dad kept you away and you freaked?” He asked. His heart sank. Even if by some miracle Arthur found Merlin attractive or had feelings for him, they’d never be together if Uther had a say. 

“Unfortunately no, at the moment I can’t marry who I want. For the sake of being honest, though, that’s something I’m hoping to change soon. I’ve been working with Morgana, my mother and members of the council to put feelers out- to get opinions from our people on the matter. We’re hoping that if it gets a high enough positive response, my father will be forced to listen to us and our people. We’ve already started in the project,” Arthur told him. 

Merlin smiled, then drowned. He tried to wipe it off his face quickly but Arthur saw, “What’s wrong, Merlin?” 

Merlin shrugged and plastered a fake smile on his face, “Oh! I’m just thinking that whoever it is that you’re in love with sure is lucky. They’ve got to be really special for you to fight this much for them,” he prayed to the triple goddesses that his voice sounded even.   
Arthur smiled wistfully and Merlin’s heart ached, “Yeah... he is.”

It was a he then. Merlin tried thinking of the guys of lesser classes that Arthur had ever hung around. They were inseparable so surely Merlin must have met him at some point. The only person Merlin could think of was maybe Morris or George? They were Arthur’s lab partners so they studied together a lot. They didn’t seem much what Merlin would think Arthur’s type is. Arthur is gorgeous... all muscles, broad shoulders, and he had a tight squeezable arse. Merlin used to dream about sticking his tongue between those cheeks. Or taking Arthur’s manhood in his mouth. When they’d gone swimming Merlin could make out the imprint in Arthur’s trunks. It would be glorious surely this angelic, rugged Adonis preferred someone equally as fit. Like Chris Hemsworth or Henry Cavill. 

“But... Arthur, who are you in love with? We were pretty much always together. Was it someone in a class you never told me about? Gods it’s not Morris or George, right? Because you could do so much better! You’re bloody gorgeous, you could have anyone you wanted. George and a Morris would be scraping the bottom of the barrel for someone as fit as you, not to mention your heart and your...” Merlin mid rant he’d said too much. “Uh... I mean. That’s what others say.. uh.. how fit and gorgeous you are. They don’t see the prat like I do,” he said nervously. 

A dangerous smile crept across Arthur’s face as he placed his tea down and moved his chair closer, “My my, Merlin. Do you think I’m fit? Do you think I’m gorgeous?” Merlin tried to splutter a no as his cheeks flamed but Arthur continued, grasping his chin to make sure he kept his face where Arthur could see it, “Do you think I’m kind? Do you daydream about me? Wonder how my cock would feel in your pretty mouth?” 

Merlin chocked and Arthur smirked at the blush all the way down his neck. He got closer and whispered in Merlin’s ear, “do you really want to know who I’m in love with?” Merlin nodded, eyes wide. Arthur moved his face closer to where Merlin could feel his breath on his lips. “You,” Arthur said. Merlin gasped and heard Arthur ask if he could kiss him, so Merlin nodded again.

Then Arthur’s soft plump lips were on his. It was slow and sweet, not too much pressure. Arthur was nervous, hesitant, so Merlin placed a hand on either side of the bigger man’s face and deepened it. Finally taking the hint, Arthur pulled Merlin into his lap and slid his tongue at the crease of his best friend’s lips. He couldn’t believe it... he was FINALLY kissing Merlin... kissing the love of his life. Merlin opened his mouth to allow Arthur’s tongue entry. He sucked on Merlin’s tongue and let his hands run over the lean muscles of his back. 

When they both came up for air, Merlin made sure Arthur’s eyes were looking into his before speaking, “I love you too. I’ve loved you for years. No one could ever live up to my Prince Pratdragon.” Arthur smiled and blushed slightly as he kissed Merlin’s cheek then buried his face into the man’s neck, “I have loved you just as long... we’ve been idiots,” he said. 

Merlin chuckled, “We have been. But you know how you could make it up time?” At Arthur’s raised eyebrows he spoke, “You could come to bed with me and let me choke on that beautiful cock of yours,” he added with a wink. Arthur groaned with arousal and lifted Merlin off his lap to stand, “Lead the way my love” 

Merlin grabbed his hand and led him down the hall and up the stairs, towards the master room. Once he’d closed the door Arthur spun him and trapped Merlin between his hard body and the door with a smoldering kiss. Merlin could feel the blonde’s length begin to fill against his thigh and he chuckled darkly, “Someone’s eager.”  
“I’ve wanted this for years and then tonight I watched you swaying your hips to the music. Your arse looking so beautiful in those tight jeans of yours. That see through shirt showing off your mouth watering body. Then that disgusting creep tried touching you,” at this Arthur growled and it sent a jolt to Merlin’s own growing erection. Arthur began to kiss down Merlin’s cheek, jaw, and then neck, licking and nibbling, “He tried putting his grubby hands on what’s mine. You’re mine, baby.”

Merlin started pushing Arthur back towards his bed, unbuttoning his own shirt and pants. He was so glad he’d kicked off his boots and socks during their talk in the kitchen. Once his own shirt was off he became to push down Arthur’s leather jacket and tug at the hem of his shirt. “Gods Arthur,” he breathed as they broke apart for Arthur to remove his shirt then they both shucked their jeans somewhere across the room, “seeing you tonight in that tight shirt, you smelled so good ...looked so good... my mouth watered,” Merlin mumbled. As they reached the bed Arthur peeled off his socks then Merlin was pushing him to lay backwards in the bed with Merlin on top. He rocked his hips while nibbling down Arthur’s thick neck, releasing a groan from both men.

Arthur lifted his hips, seeking friction. He whimpered softly as Merlin reached down to palm him through his boxers. “These are in the way...” Merlin breathed before hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling down while Arthur raised his hips again. Soon Merlin’s mouth was taking in Arthur’s long cock. As the wet heat engulfed him Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut. He let his fingers stroke Merlin’s Raven locks, “Fu..Fuck Merlin. Feels so good,” he chocked out. 

Merlin began working Arthur’s manhood, licking up one side, lightly sucking the tip before swallow down his length. He made sure to hollow his cheeks to hold off his gag reflex. As Arthur hit the back of Merlin’s throat, his nose buried in the musky golden hair at the base, the blonde’s fingers tightened in his hair. He slackened his jaw to encourage Arthur to fuck his mouth, enjoying all the grunts and breathy sighs coming from his lover’s mouth.

“Shit baby, you’re so good for me, letting me fuck your face. I’ve been dreaming of this for so long...” Arthur’s voice was deep and husky. It made Merlin’s eyes roll back in pleasure and he began bobbing his head. Before long Arthur was trying to pull him off, “Gods Merlin... I’m gonna cum” Merlin popped off and winked, “that’s kind of the point, Daddy,” he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. Arthur wined and told him he wanted to finish together. So Merlin crawled up Arthur’s god like body an straddled him. He allowed the blonde to grasp both of their leaking members in his big, strong hand and slide along their lengths. Merlin moshed deep in his throat as Arthur leaned forward, placing his head on Merlin’s shoulder. 

When he reached a steady rhythm he began nibbling and sucking at Merlin’s neck, then soothing the marks with his tongue. Merlin whimpered and could feel the heat pooling at his core as his balls tightened. He managed to whisper between pants, “I’m close, Daddy. So close.”

Arthur growled in his ear and pulled his live down with his teeth, “cum for your daddy, baby. Cum with me.” In only two more strikes Merlin was coming with a scream of Arthur’s name. White ropes coated Arthur’s hand and his own chest. As Merlin let his blinding pleasure consume him, Arthur was grunting Merlin’s name in his release and then kissing Merlin’s cheeks softly in adoration. 

Once both men were able to breathe properly, Merlin pushed on Arthur’s chest with one hand to have him lay on the bed. He then passed to the bathroom to grab a towel and dampen it. He went back to the room after cleaning himself to gently clean Arthur as well. With that done he tosses the towel into the hamper and laid down on his side next to Arthur. As the bigger man’s arm wrapped around his waist, Merlin placed his head on Arthur’s chest- listening to his heart rate stabilize. He was sure his own was equally increased. 

“Wow,” Arthur breathed. Merlin nodded in agreement, “You can say that again. It was amazing!”

“You are amazing, Merlin. I love you so much,” Arthur said contentedly. Merlin smiled into his chest, “I love you too Arthur. Stay with me tonight?” “I’ll stay with you every night you’ll have me, Merls. You’re mine, remember? I’m never going anywhere without you again,” Arthur replied. “Hmm... forever does sound nice,” Merlin said softly, drifting off to sleep as Arthur smiled and kissed his hair. 

There would be many things to discuss in the morning. Plans needed to be made, decisions to go over, but for now, they both drifted off to sleep. They were content in the warm embrace of the love of their lives. They’d finally found where they each belonged. They would marry each other one day, rule their people and allow love to prosper in their kingdom. They would allow each other to thrive and be the people they are meant to be. Not a prince and a creative manager- but two best friends who would go to the ends of the earth for the man they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I hadn’t written a fanfiction in nearly 10 years when I wrote this, and my first ever smut. The first one I published here was a quick one from a prompt. This is completely my brain child. If you see any errors please let me know. Kudos and comments are 100% welcomed and encouraged. I look forward to feedback ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably some typos/spelling errors. If you find them, feel free to comment. I tried to catch them all but I’m not a Pokémon trainer sooo 🤷🏻♀️ 🤣


End file.
